


The Samurai Code, or: Things Mike is No Longer Allowed (or anyone else for that matter)

by Hagar, LoveChilde



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen, Humor, Skippy's List, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nylock-shaped pinatas are not a legitimate training aid. Beating them with training swords is not a legitimate training exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Samurai Code, or: Things Mike is No Longer Allowed (or anyone else for that matter)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things Zack Taylor Is No Longer Allowed To Do In The Power Rangers Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636120) by [PinkRangerV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV). 



Throwing popcorn at people is not an exercise in agility, even if you can catch it with your mouth.

Mentor Ji does not need a colour as well and even if he did, that colour would not be fuchsia. Refrain from dying his clothes fuchsia in the laundry. Refrain from painting his teacups that shade.

Do not paint your teammates’ nails by their Ranger colour in their sleep. Even if you do it with symbol power.

Do not reset your teammates’ alarm clock to 10 AM, even if Kevin needs your sleep. Do not then surround said teammate’s door with a wall of roses.

Do not set things on fire inside the home, even if you woke up trapped in your room by a wall of very thorny roses.

Grass is not legitimate carpeting material.

Do not water the grass.

No part of the Shiba compound needs 'brightening up', nor shall it be made 'hip'. The doors to Rangers’ rooms do not need to be painted to match their colour.

Giant flatscreens are not a training necessity, even if the dojo has a big clear wall.

Wii does not have a Samurai program.

Articles from Cosmopolitan are not ancient lore about dating, even if you copy them on to scrolls.

Hiding a jack-in-the-box in Antonio’s fish cooler is not a legitimate training exercise.

Do not swap panko for cat food, even if Mia’s cooking. No, it’s not an improvement.

Do not change all the food in the fridge for ice cream, even if Mia’s cooking.

Do not make the vegetables grow roots into the counter, even if Mia’s cooking.

Do not use training swords to release the vegetables from the counter or cut them in any other way.

Do not attempt to recreate Jack and the Giant Bean with the beans from dinner.

Superglue is not a legitimate weapon.

Under no circumstances is glitter to be brought into the Shiba House.

We do not collect nylock souvenirs, nor do we make decorative items out of them.

Nylock-shaped pinatas are not a legitimate training aid. Beating them with training swords is not a legitimate training exercise.

Dying your hair to match your colour is not an ancient Samurai practice.

The game of Monopoly does not have a ‘Monster destroys your hotel’ card.

4AM is not party o’clock. No, that is not a legitimate training exercise either.

 

* * *

 

 

_Mike, You can swear the porn under Emily's bed isn't yours 'til the Sanzu river dries, I won't believe you. -Ji_

 

Emily considered the last item added to Mentor Ji’s list, then eyed Mike guiltily. “I’m sorry?”

“You owe me for that one,” he said.

Mia had just come into the room. She came over to see what they were looking at. “What does she… ew! Mike, you _didn’t._ ”

“That’s right, I didn’t.”

Mia snorted, “Ji’s not the only one who doesn’t believe that.”

“Would I keep my porn in a whole ‘nother room? Really?” He gave her his best innocent look. “But I can think of someone who doesn’t have his own room, who may want somewhere to hide things when training gets too _hot…_ ”

Emily raised her eyebrows. “And why are you so convinced it isn’t mine?”

Mike blushed scarlet, and made a hasty retreated. Once he was gone, Mia raised her own eyebrows at Emily’s. “So whose was it?”

“Um. It’s kind of a shared collection?” Mia’s eyebrows remained raised. Emily spoke more quickly, almost stumbling always her words. “It’s just that Ji will never believe any of that is mine, so all the boys…”

Mia put a hand over her hand to stifle a giggle. “That’s _brilliant._ ”

Emily shrugged. “Thanks?”

“I should have thought of it before. Under your bed is much better than behind the Marmite.”

 


End file.
